


Wicked Game

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, naked twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Cas is an evil genius.





	Wicked Game

Everyone has a secret box hidden somewhere, maybe it contains old love letters, or mementos or maybe even sex toys. When Cas roots under his sofa bed and pulls out his secret box Dean nearly chokes on his saliva. 

“Cas is that Twister?” Dean asks as all sorts of interesting scenarios fill his mind.

“That’s what it says on the box,” Cas says shaking the box, a gleeful look on his face. “It’s raining, it’s windy and I don’t have work. Wanna play?” Cas wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“I haven’t played Twister since I was a kid, and then I played with Sammy, the overgrown yeti could reach any spot on the mat, he’s all arms and legs that one.”

“I think this will be fun,” Cas says as he unpacks the box and lays out the mat.

“Cas, we’re not twelve anymore and I’m not as flexible as I once was.”

Cas smiled toothily at Dean, “I am flexible Dean, and this particular game is not one that I would recommend twelve-year-olds play.” Cas pulled off his tee shirt displaying tight abs and broad shoulders that made Dean’s mouth go dry.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked then coughed, as his voice was squeakier than he would like.

Cas smirked and undid his fly giving Dean a tantalizing glimpse of his happy trail drawing Dean’s eyes downwards. “I have an idea that will make the game more suitable for…adults,” Cas pulled down his zipper and started to ease his jeans over his hips. Dean sat down; his boyfriend was going to kill him. “I initially thought ‘strip Twister’ but then there were logistics like when would we lose an item of clothing? It seemed like it would take too long to get you naked.” Cas mused. “So the next logical step was Naked Twister.”

“Naked Twister,” Dean grunted without any input from his brain, he was too busy watching his boyfriend get naked. Cas had his pants and boxers down to his ankles now and was hopping around to get out of them, it wasn’t the most dignified strip tease Dean had ever witnessed but it was certainly the most arousing. 

Cas’ body was all long, lean muscles beneath golden skin; from the planes of his stomach to the curve of his ass Cas was all man. His cock hung soft but substantial from a dark thicket of hair atop his peachy balls and Dean wanted to nuzzle, then lick and then... Cas watched Dean with those deep blue eyes darkening as they realized Dean’s arousal.

“Take your clothes off Dean.”

With shaky hands Dean complied, his world narrowed until all that he could see was Cas. 

The slight chill in the air made Dean’s nipples pucker and that brought reality back online, he moved towards his boyfriend but Cas denied him with a shake of his index finger.

“What are you doing, Dean, we have a game to play. As you are so keen you can go first.” Cas spun the spinner and said, “Right-hand red.”

Dean couldn’t drag his gaze away from Cas as he bent forward and placed his hand on a red circle. This wasn’t the most dignified of positions and Dean didn’t even want to think about his junk hanging free. 

Cas chuckled and spun again. “Hmm so I have right foot blue,” he said and promptly moved his foot so it was outside of Dean’s right leg, touching all the way from groin to knee. It was torture and Dean half hoped he would have to move that leg on the next move but at the same time wanted it to stay and feel the warmth and added sensation from the touch.

Dean heard Cas spin again and then chuckle, “left leg green.” Dean moved his left leg to a green spot, leaving him with his legs spread and butt in the air, and he didn’t even want to think what he looked like. He felt Cas touch the skin in the dip of his back and gasped as he left a trail of gooseflesh in his wake.

Cas spun again. “Left hand to yellow.” And before Dean had a moment to think Cas draped his body over Dean’s reaching for a yellow spot. Dean heard Cas groan and answered it with his own. He liked this, Cas over him, all around him. He could smell him, earthy and sweet and feel him as points of heat touching his own body. 

Cas’ hand suddenly gave way and they toppled into a pile on the slippery mat. Cas’ mouth found the curve of Dean’s neck and sucked until the sensation bordered on pain. Dean’s cock that had become very interested was now trapped beneath his body against the plastic mat.

Dean needed to kiss Cas so he turned his head, searching; Cas realizing what Dean wanted met his lips in a scorching kiss that was more passion than technique.

“I want you Dean,” Cas gasped, breaking the kiss. It was so hot hearing Cas so wrecked with desire.

God Dean wanted Cas too, so badly his body ached for him.

“I want you too. Fuck me, please.” Dean’s brain was too fogged with desire to feel any embarrassment at his needy plea.

Cas groaned and flipped Dean over, his eyes were practically black as he leaned in and claimed Dean’s lips with a punishing kiss.

“I plan to take my time with you,” Cas said darkly and Dean shivered, he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> for 30day OTP challenge.
> 
> Today's prompt was Playing Twister. Tomorrow's is NSFW so that's why this one ends where it does and also had to come in under 1000 words.
> 
> Thanks, for each and every comment and kudos, they really make my day.


End file.
